


Falling Fast

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Do you think you could write a Daryl x reader where they have been best friends since Atlanta and he slowly falls for her throughout all the seasons and the reader is completely oblivious
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Walking Dead Imaginings





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my Tumblr blog! It's been a long, long, long time since I've posted I know. But I hope this makes it up to you. I have plenty more to post! :)

In an apocalyptic world, it’s always important to have a friend, an ally. Someone who will always have your back, make sure you stayed safe. For you, that person was Daryl Dixon. He had an extreme personality when you first met. He didn’t give the best first impression. He lurked around with his older brother Merle, constantly overshadowed by him. He was rough around the edges but you were interested to see what was going on inside. A part of you could see his potential even though he seemed to make it a point to be an ass to everyone in the group. Eventually, when Merle went missing, it gave Daryl a chance to prove himself. And that’s exactly what he did. He was drawn to you, maybe because you were the only one who didn’t actively avoid him when Merle was around. Whatever the reason, you were happy to be his friend.

Daryl taught you quite a bit. You were quickly learning how to hunt and track and soon he was teaching you how to skin your kills. That was slightly harder to learn than the other things Daryl had been teaching you. Daryl had been gone for a few minutes but returned to check up on you. He didn’t speak right away, just watched your movements for a while.

Finally, you lifted your head to look up at him, his body blocking the harsh sunlight, “Yes? Can I help you, Dixon?”

“Nah,” Daryl grunted, a playful smirk tugging at his lips, “Just wonderin’ why you were doin’ that wrong.”

You looked down at your apparently mediocre work and scoffed, “Okay, so this isn’t working out. You wanna take over before I fuck this up even more?”

“It ain’t that bad,” Daryl said. He sat down in the grass beside you and took the kill from you, his fingers brushing against yours. His gesture was almost deliberate but his expression was unreadable and you weren’t sure how to respond to it, if you should respond to it at all.

“I tried anyway,” you chuckled while Daryl finished for you, “And with time, I’ll improve.”

“Ya will,” Daryl said, “You’re a smart, resourceful kid. You’ll get it.”

“Was that a compliment?” you asked teasingly, “Did Daryl Dixon just say something nice? Shit, give me a second to write this down.”

“Hilarious,” Daryl scoffed, a smirk tugging at his lips, “Keep talkin’ like that and you’ll never hear it from me again.”

And that’s how it was. Over time, your relationship became confusing to Daryl. Throughout your travels, from the farm to the prison to Alexandria, the only thing he ever knew for certain was that he just wanted to be close to you. It wasn’t until you’d reached the prison and he’d left for a little while with Merle that he realized what that had meant, that he had feelings for you beyond just friendship. He felt something deep in his heart for you. But when he returned to the prison, you seemed so oblivious to it. Granted, he wasn’t good at making his feelings clear so he’d kind of hoped you would just catch on. But you never did. You continued on like he was your best friend.

You drove him crazy. You always wanted to ride with him in his motorcycle. With your arms wrapped around his waist and your head rested on his shoulder, he almost couldn’t stand it. You were always just so close to him and he’d get lost in your eyes sometimes. Perhaps you felt the same way? Daryl contemplated saying something so many times but couldn’t stand the thought of risking your friendship. So, he suffered in silence. All the way to Alexandria.

“Daryl, look at this,” you said, letting out a sigh as you threw open the curtains, letting the sunshine greet you, lighting up the room, “Finally, a real bed. Four walls and a roof. After so long. Isn’t this great, Daryl?”

“Yep,” he grunted, “It’s great.”

You frowned, turning away from the window, “Are you okay? Aren’t you happy to have the safety of these walls? We’ve never had anything like Alexandria before.”

“I’m happy that you’re happy,” Daryl blurted out, “But…but I…I don’t fit in these kinds of places.”

“That’s not true,” you argued, “You’re perfect, Daryl. Everyone here loves you. I love you.”

“Stop,” Daryl grumbled, “Don’t say shit like that.”

“What do you mean?” you said, “I’m telling the truth.”

Daryl longed for the day you would tell him you loved him in more than just a friendly way. But he couldn’t force you to feel the same way that he felt. It didn’t make his aching heart any less painful, “You’re bullshitting me. You wouldn’t love someone like me.”

“Wait, what did you just say?” you mumbled, “I wouldn’t love someone like you? What’re you trying to say?”

“I…” Daryl paused, “Nothing. Didn’t say anything.”

“Daryl, something is bothering you,” you replied, putting your hands on your hips, “So, say it. What’s on your mind?”

Daryl stood from his seat and headed for the door, “Nothing. Just drop it, Y/N.”

“No,” you said firmly, jumping in front of his path, “I’m not gonna let you walk away from this, Daryl. What’s going on?”

“Why can’t you just leave things alone?” Daryl said.

“You’re the one that started it,” you retorted, “Trying to imply that I don’t love you? That hurts me, Daryl.”

“You don’t know what it means to hurt,” Daryl snarled.

“What does that mean?!” you snapped.

“It hurts me every single day,” Daryl said.

Your expression softened, “What hurts you every single day? Daryl, talk to me. What’s hurting you so badly?”

It was like pulling teeth to get Daryl to admit something was wrong. But you knew him better than he knew himself. You knew he lashed out when he was upset about something. You never took his harsh words to heart. At least not until today, “Daryl, please.”

“You’re always sayin’ how much you love me,” Daryl said, “That hurts me.”

“Why?”

“Because it ain’t the same kinda love that I…” Daryl’s voice trailed off and he refused to finish that sentence but you knew exactly what he was saying. You were frozen, your jaw slightly dropped. You never expected Daryl to say something like that. You thought maybe you’d said something to offend him. You never imagined it was that he was in love with you.

“You…you’re…you’re in…you’re in love with me?” you murmured, “Really?”

Daryl crossed his arms, offering nothing more than a shrug in response as he looked down at his feet. You slowly lowered onto a chair, your hands folded on your lap, “Wow. That’s…wow. Why didn’t you say something before?”

“Thought it was obvious,” Daryl replied.

“Well, looking back, yeah,” you said, your cheeks burning at the embarrassment of not noticing his subtle hints in all the time you’d spent with him, “Even so, you could’ve said something, Daryl.”

“And sacrifice our friendship?” Daryl said, “It’s clear that you don’t feel the same way, Y/N.”

“And what makes you so sure?” you argued, “You reading my mind? Putting words in my mouth?”

“You’ve barely finished a sentence,” Daryl said, “If it ain’t like that for you, why don’t you just say so?”

You’d never thought about your feelings towards Daryl before. It took such a long time to even develop a friendship that a part of you couldn’t picture going past that. He was so complicated and so quiet, you never expected to have to think about it. But this moment made your own feelings so clear. It opened your heart to things you never even noticed before. All the times you wrapped yourself up in his arms, rode with him, hunted with him, it was your subconscious wanting to be close to him. There had to have been something there. And it all felt so right.

“Because…because maybe it is…like that,” you said, “I never…never realized before. This is all so crazy. I’m not normally at a loss for words.”

Daryl kicked his foot and shrugged once more, “I’m never good with words. Especially when it comes to you.”

You stood from your seat, taking a few steps towards him, “I can’t believe I was in denial for so long. Wasted so much time, didn’t I?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Daryl responded bluntly, his usual smirk on his face, “But I can forgive ya.”

“Yeah?” you giggled, unsure of what to do once you were standing in front of him. Throughout the course of your relationship, you never hesitated to hug him, to touch him. But now, you were so nervous, “Well, aren’t I lucky?”

“I dunno about lucky,” Daryl said.

You finally wrapped your arms around Daryl’s shoulders and you burst into laughter, “This is so weird. Why is this so weird?”

“It’s new,” Daryl said, “I’m not sure what to do either. So, you’ve really felt the same way the whole time?”

You nodded, “I did. I do. I just…needed you to bring it out of me. Maybe I was a little scared, I don’t know. This is all just so crazy. But I’m happy.”

Daryl’s hands slid across your waist, pulling you even closer until your body was pressed against his. He cleared his throat, “This really is weird, isn’t it? Is this too much? Are we making a mistake?”

Daryl pulled away from you and took a few steps back. You tried following him but he had his arms crossed again, “Daryl, no. Of course we’re not making a mistake. This is just brand new stuff, ya know? We’ve been friends for so long, this could take some time to get used to. But we’re not making a mistake.”

“Maybe we’re wrong,” Daryl continued, “Maybe…maybe we’re just mistaking a good friendship for more. What if I fucked up?”

“Daryl, you’ve been carrying these feelings for so long,” you said, “I don’t think you’re mistaking friendship for love. And I’m definitely not either. This is just a lot to get used to.”

“Maybe,” Daryl muttered.

“Here, maybe this will make you feel better,” you said. Holding onto Daryl’s face, you leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Daryl was slightly relieved that you’d made the first move. Lord knows he wouldn’t have been able to. Daryl was still nervous, still unsure. His trembling hands rested on your hips as he returned your kiss. You ran your fingers along his jaw which brought a smile to his lips. It was in this moment that he knew there weren’t any mistakes. His feelings were real. Your feelings were real. He was finally living the dream of being close to you. His heart raced as he clutched onto you a little tighter. He never wanted this moment to end.

“Definitely made me feel better,” he said.

“I’m glad,” you replied, stroking his hair, “I love you. I really do.”

“Yeah,” Daryl said, suddenly feeling more confident in the words, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one you guys :))


End file.
